Electronic devices can be “connected” together to enable data transfer between the devices. Typically, the connection between the two devices can be a cabled connection or a wireless connection. A cabled connection such as Universal Serial Bus (USB) is typically point-to-point, and requires mechanical connectors at each device, and a cable between the devices. A wireless connection such as WiFi or Bluetooth can operate in a “broadcast” mode, where one device can communicate simultaneously with several other devices, over a radio frequency (RE) link, typically in the range of 700 MHz-5.8 GHz.
Contactless connectors represent a different type of connector, compared to conventional cabled and wireless connectors, for transferring data between devices. Contactless connectors can be used for point-to-point contactless data communication between two devices and do not require a mechanical coupling to enable data transfer. The contactless connectors of both devices merely need to be placed in close enough proximity to each other to enable contactless data transfer. Contactless data transfer is performed when contactless signals are transmitted from one device and received by a counterpart device. Since the contactless communications link between the two devices depends on transmission of contactless signals, there is potential for mitigating factors that affect the efficiency of the contactless signals. Accordingly, what are needed are systems and structures that focus dispersal of contactless signals to combat those mitigating factors.